Oneshot Back to december
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: Renesmee decide que su relación con Jacob debe terminar, y a pesar d equ ella ha pasado un año, el calor de su amor hace que ni él frío del invierno les impida volver a aquel diciembre…basada en la canción Back to december de Taylor Swift.


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la canción en el que fue basado es de Taylor Swift y la adaptación es mía.

Summary: Renesmee decide que su relación con Jacob debe terminar, y a pesar d equ ella ha pasado un año, el calor de su amor hace que ni él frío del invierno les impida volver a aquel diciembre…basada en la canción Back to december de Taylor Swift.

Renesmee observaba a Jacob desde el asiento del pasajero, veía en él todo lo que ella quería o más, pero de pronto la bella sensación de amor por él desapareció siendo reemplazada por un miedo terrible, un miedo a tener que depender de él, miedo a avanzar más, de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y luego caer por lo alto que su corazón había llegado a volar.

Tenía que separarse de esa relación, tendría que alejarse lo más pronto posible de él, lo amaba y estaba loca por él pero el miedo a algún compromiso más serio la agobiaba y ella era lo suficientemente cobarde para no afrontarlo.

Pero también tenía miedo a decirle la mayor mentira de su vida, decirle que ya no lo quería más aunque en verdad no quisiera alejarse de Jacob ni un minuto, el tiempo siguió pasando y diciembre llegó…

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen…-comenzó a decir Jacob mientras se arrodillaba ante ella-te amo más que a nada en este mundo, eres la mujer de mi vida y quisiera pasar cada segundo a tu lado, déjame amarte y ser quien vele tus sueños cada noche, ser por quien suspires, despertar a tu lado y que tu rostro sea lo primero que vea al amanecer-Jacob hizo una pausa-Renesmee ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Renesmee sabía que el momento había llegado, que el compromiso al que tanto temía se presentaba ante ella, no se perdonaría nunca lo que le haría al chico que amaba pero aún así respondió.

-No-dijo seria, arrepintiéndose al instante en que esas dos letras salieran de entre sus labios, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

-¿Me has dicho que no?-preguntó Jacob desconcertado, acababa de declararse con el corazón en la mano y ella lo había rechazado después de tanto tiempo juntos.

-Si eso dije, lo siento pero no puedo casarme contigo-dijo dolida, pero era buena mintiendo y Jacob comenzó a creerle.

-Renesmee…por favor, te amo-Jacob no podía de lo desconsolado que estaba-¿Por qué no puedes casarte conmigo?, ¿es por el dinero o por tus padres?, puedo hablar con ellos, yo…-pero Nessie lo interrumpió antes de decir otra cosa.

-No es por nada de eso, es por mi, yo no estoy segura de esto-al menos en esa parte Renesmee no mentía.

-Lo siento si me apresure, es solo que creí que sentías lo mismo que yo-dijo él cabizbajo, su corazón no estaba roto, su corazón había desaparecido dejando un hueco en su pecho.

-No Jacob, lo siento pero tu y yo ya no podemos seguir juntos-Renesmee contenía las lágrimas-será mejor si tu te vayas por tu lado y yo por el mío.

-Pero Nessie…-Jacob no podría creer que su declaración traería un final tan trágico-acabo de decirte que vivo por ti, que eres la persona más importante para mí y ¿tú simplemente quieres terminar nuestra relación?

-Si Jacob, me di cuenta de que dejé llevar las cosas muy lejos, no creí que terminaras sintiendo eso por mi-contestó ella a regañadientes, ella también lo quería pero tenía miedo de todo, en especial temía por la forma en que su cuerpo la pudiera traicionar pues cada vez más inconscientemente se acercaba más a él.

-Renesmee…-y Jacob no pudo más, no le importó que ella acabara de rechazarlo.

La tomó por la cintura y la acercó con ternura, en ese momento Renesmee no pudo más con sus propios deseos y dejó que Jake deslizara su boca por la suya, saboreando por última vez los labios de Jacob, sentir su calor, sentir su cariño, desear que las cosas para ella fueran mucho más fáciles y que los estúpidos miedos de su corazón desaparecieran completamente para dejar el camino libre entre ella y Jacob.

El besó terminó, Renesmee no podía mirar a Jacob a los ojos después de haberle hecho eso, después de ese beso no podría volver a salir con él.

-Adiós Jacob-dijo y después salió de allí.

**Meses después…al siguiente diciembre…**

-¿Jacob?-preguntó Renesmee temblando de pies a cabeza desde ese otro lado de esa línea.

-¿Renesmee? ¿Eres tú?-preguntó él confundido, había reconocido el número, pero después de un año de separación y la forma en que todo había terminado no creía que volvería a escuchar a oír su voz.

-Si soy yo, escucha…no me cuelgues por favor, es solo que quiero verte-Nessie suspiró-comprenderé si no quieres hacerlo-admitió triste, después de lo que había hecho…

-Renesmee…te espero en el café de siempre, ¿puedes?-preguntó Jacob, aceptando la invitación de la chica.

-Claro, allí estaré-respondió ella sin ocultar la alegría que la envolvía, Nessie estaba consiente de que las cosas no se arreglarían así pero le debía una explicación, al menos por el tiempo en que fueron felices.

-Renesmee…-dijo él dejando su nombre en el aire, después colgó.

Nessie estaba feliz por la oportunidad de poder arreglar un poco el daño ocasionado, aunque también sabía perfectamente que en un año las cosas podían cambiar y que quizá él ya no sintiera nada por ella, al menos sentimientos positivos, que quizá él ya estuviera con alguien más…

Renesmee bloqueo rápidamente ese pensamiento, si había aceptado verla significaba algo ¿no? O al menos las cosas no estaban tan mal como ella había temido.

Jacob había estado esperando un año para volver al lugar donde había ocurrido lo peor que le podía haber sucedido, pero nunca se había explicado como es que de un día para otro, la chica que parecía amarlo acababa su relación de años, quizá fuera él por adelantar semejante compromiso, cualquiera que fuera la razón para que ella volviera a su vida, sabía que esta vez no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-Hola-dijo él seriamente al verla sentada en la mesa "su" mesa, pasando los dedos por toda la orilla de la taza de café aún humeante.

-Hola Jake, siéntate-le ofreció ella.

Jacob se sentó frente a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos sin decir nada, fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-Estoy tan feliz de que hayas hecho un tiempo para verme-le dijo ella abriendo su corazón, sonando tan llena de vida por el simple hecho de que él hubiera aceptado su invitación que lo hizo sentir culpable, como si las cosas hubieran sido al revés.

-Lo mismo digo, a pesar de que no nos hemos visto en un año-dijo él no sin perder la cuenta de cada uno de los días que la había necesitado y que aún contaba para poder volver a estar con ella.

-¿Qué es de tu vida?-hizo una pausa, quizá por el momento no era la pregunta más adecuada-Dime, ¿cómo ha estado tu familia?-le dio un sorbito a su café-no los he visto en mucho tiempo.

-Ellos han estado bien a diferencia de mí, lo que tenemos en común es que ellos también te extrañan-dijo él haciendo que a Renesmee se le oprimiera el pecho, lo había hecho sufrir.

-Jake…-empezó a decir ella, pero la mirada de él la hizo callar, era momento para que Jacob hablara.

-Nessie, no vinimos aquí para una simple visita de cortesía ¿o sí?-le dijo levantando una ceja-lo siento pero me debes una explicación, ha pasado el tiempo pero quizá deberíamos aclarar las cosas que pasaron ese día.

-Lo se Jake, es solo que me duele saber que las cosas entre tu y yo no volverán a ser como antes-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, ya estaba cansada de esconderse.

-Renesmee, ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?, ¿de verdad no me querías lo suficiente para casarte conmigo?-

-Jacob siento mucho lo de esa noche, se que fui una estúpida y créeme que aún me arrepiento por que claro que te amaba lo suficiente y más para casarme contigo, pero tenía miedo-

-¿Miedo?-preguntó él perplejo.

-Si, miedo a que te fueras de mi lado, miedo a comprometerme a tal grado y al final no ser lo suficiente para ti, miedo a decepcionarte, pero ahora se que te decepcione al tratar de no hacerlo, lo siento-dijo ella dejando caer la primera lágrima.

-Pero al pedirte que te casaras conmigo ¿no te quedo claro que eres lo que yo quiero? ¿Que te amo y que te necesito?-le dijo Jacob mientras le limpiaba la lágrima de su mejilla con un suave movimiento.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-preguntó ella con el corazón a punto de salirle del pecho, el había hablado en tiempo presente, lo que acababa de escuchar parecía ser parte de una fantasía.

-Dije que te amo por que es verdad, dije que te necesito por que a cada día despertaba con la esperanza que regresaras a mi vida, pero no te busqué por que creí que eso era lo que tu querías-

-Jacob, ¡Cuánto lo siento!, si pudiera regresar el tiempo y volver a esa noche de diciembre te juro que cambiaría las cosas, que si pones cadenas a la puerta de tu corazón lo entenderé-

-Nessie, la puerta de mi corazón está grabada con tu nombre, tu eres la única que tiene la llave para entrar, que ahora que te veo aquí frente a mí es como si todo estuviera en su lugar, como si el oxígeno volviera a entrar a mi cuerpo, verte me ha devuelto los latidos de mi corazón-

-Jake…-y Renesmee soltó en llanto, Jacob odiaba verla así, él no quería verla sufrir y si en sus manos estaba hacerla feliz lo haría.

Jacob se levantó de su silla y la abrazó, Renesmee pudo sentir de nuevo su calor, él no lo podía haber dicho mejor, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar y ahora que él le había dicho que aún la amaba, quizá podría perdonarla.

-Mi pequeña, no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así, haré lo que tu me digas, no te fijes en lo que siento yo, yo solo quiero verte feliz y radiante, como el gran sol que siempre he visto en ti-le susurró al oído.

-Te amo Jake, no quiero apartarme de ti y quisiera poder volver a entrar a tu vida, claro si me dejas-

Pero las palabras allí sobraban, Jacob se puso frente a ella y después de una larga y profunda mirada tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acercó, no les importó que medio mundo los estuviera viendo, el calor de sus corazones se habían unido en una sola llama que era alimentada por el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, de nuevo el beso le hizo sentir a los dos que el otro era lo que necesitaban y que la distancia no había podido dañar el profundo amor que sentían.

-Renesmee, no quiero obligarte a nada así que ¿estas segura de empezar de nuevo?, nada en mí ha cambiado pero no puedo saber que piensas tú-

-Quizá esté apresurando las cosas pero ¿Cómo me vería de blanco?-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Te verías como el ángel que siempre soñé-le respondió él sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Las cosas debían haber sido así desde el principio, y a pesar que el calendario marcaba un año más, era como si ellos hubieran regresado a aquél diciembre…

Alo0! Bueno espero les haya gustado, se que no fue muy largo, se que quizá no es la octava maravilla pero lo hice de corazón y les agradezco lo hayan leído, si quieren pueden comentar si creen que el OS lo merece, y si no de cualquier manera gracias, los dejo con un beso y un abrazo, atte. YoceCullen,


End file.
